Le bal macabre
by Ferness Emey
Summary: Ce soir est fête. Les visages masqués sourient et la musique résonne. L'ivresse anime les corps qui dansent et oublient. L'hôte reste à l'écart, mystérieux et impassible, son élégance ne laisse pas les jeunes femmes indifférentes. Pourtant, dans le manoir habituellement si froid où la musique et le bonheur vibrent alors, la figure d'une étrange invitée trouble la si paisible soirée
1. Chapter 1

**BAL MACABRE ou L'AMOUR DES MORTS**

_**-Ferness Emmey**_

* * *

><p><span>TITRE :<span> Bal Macabre ou l'amour des morts

GENRE : Romance, Mystère, Drame

PERSONNAGE : Ciel Phantomhive, Jane Mortleth, Sebastian Michaelis.

RÉSUMÉ :

Ce soir, est soir de fête. Les visages masqués sourient et la musique résonne. L'ivresse anime les corps qui dansent et oublient. L'hôte reste à l'écart, mystérieux et impassible, son élégance ne laisse pas les jeunes femmes indifférentes. Pourtant, dans le manoir habituellement si froid où la musique et le bonheur vibrent alors, la figure d'une étrange invitée trouble la si paisible soirée...

**NOTES :**

J'ai pour mauvaise habitude de laisser mon inspiration aller où elle le désir. Et un projet qui semble très bien commencer peut soudain ne plus avancer, ou, à l'inverse, une histoire bloquée peut subitement reprendre son court de manière incroyablement inspiré... C'est exactement le cas avec cette histoire que j'ai commencé en écoutant des musiques de valses (dans l'ost de l'anime de Kuroshitsuji entre autre). Je ne savais pas du tout où les mots me menaient, ils commençaient simplement par décrire les danseurs. Puis, la silhouette d'un jeune homme est apparue, ressemblant au père de Ciel, et enfin l'idée est apparue ainsi que l'histoire ! Vais-je réussir à aller au bout de cette histoire ? Je n'en sais strictement rien, mais c'est un bon défi que de tenter le coup !

Pour information, cette fan fiction ne sera sûrement pas très longue... Je n'imagine que trois ou quatre chapitres, cinq au maximum. Il faut tout de même savoir qu'elle ne suit aucunement ni le récit de l'anime, ni celui des mangas. Il s'agit simplement d'un évènement comme les autres hormis le fait que Ciel est alors un jeune adulte toujours accompagné de son diable de majordome... Je ne puis rien révéler d'autre !

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>« Derrière le masque, ce cache un visage. On ne voit que son sourire et ses yeux, illuminé par de terribles pensées. Tous tentent de voir qui est l'homme derrière la silhouette. Tous voudraient percer à jour ce regard si froid et si ardant à la fois. Tous essayent, mais personne n'y parviendra jamais. »<strong>_

**PARTIE PREMIÈRE**

La valse sonne le départ des jeux.

Les regards vrillent, tournent, alors que les mains se serrent et les pas sursautent. La musique, maîtresse de ces instants de plaisirs, ordonne : les corps subissent, les dos se courbent et les cheveux voltigent. Le rythme, dont elle seule maîtrise les emportements, envoûte les esprits, fait tourner les têtes et les jambes. La musique règne et résonne dans l'immense salon au parquet de marbre et aux murs d'ors. Les musiciens, esclaves de leur art, se font oublier. Seuls leurs instruments persistent, offrant de la folie aux invités qui s'exhibent. Ceux qui se laissent aller, perdus dans leurs rêves et sourires. Ils ne pensent pas, suivent simplement la cadence exigée, et fixent leur partenaire. Absorbés, ils examinent, cherchant un indice leur permettant de comprendre qui leur fait face.

Les hommes conduisent, croit-il, tenant les douces et fragiles mains de leur compagne inconnue ou amante dissimulée.

Les femmes sourient, séduisant et attrapant les cœurs qui se pensent intouchables.

Des lèvres se frôlent, parfois, les poitrines se touchent, un peu. Les corps, qui semblent si proches, ne sont pourtant que les reflets de l'éloignement de tous ses inconnus masquant leurs traits. Ils ne se connaissent, mais dansent et rient ensemble. Ils parlent de choses futiles, et échangent quelques caresses qu'ils oublieront lorsque la Lune dormira.

La valse de l'amour n'a pas de fin, sauf quand Dame Mélodie ne voit pas de passion dans les gestes des danseurs. Ce soir-là, la déesse des Chants rit de ses êtres imbéciles, faignant les sentiments, pourtant, elle ne donne pas fin à ses murmures. Non, tout cela est bien trop amusant.

Alors la musique accélère et les battements des cœurs deviennent plus puissants. Le bal des masqués devient un tourbillon de rires et de pas battant frénétiquement le sol avec la même fréquence et grâce. L' allégresse, l'ivresse imprègne les yeux et les lèvres de tous.

Une femme, masquée d'un simple ruban transparent rouge devant les yeux, rapproche sa bouche rouge de l'oreille de son cavalier. Elle sourit, malicieuse, et souffle quelques paroles alors qu'ils dansent. Elle ferme ensuite ses paupières et pose doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du cavalier qui lui l'enroule de ses bras. Pour eux, la musique n'a que peu d'importance. Pour eux, le rythme doit être doux, calme et propice à leurs sentiments.

En haut des marches de l'imposant escalier blanc recouvert d'un long tapis rouge, se tient un homme : fine silhouette portant un long costume noir et blanc. Il regarde la foule s'amuser, rire et danser, tournoyer, virevolter, voire s'envoler. Les étoffes des robes se mélangent : blanc, bleu et noir, les riches tissus s'enlacent entre leurs mains.

Que de folies, que de regards tendres et d'envies dans leurs regards perdus. Pense alors cet inconnu que pourtant tous reconnaissent : personne ne devine qui il est. Il admire le spectacle, telle une ombre imperturbable. Non, ses mondanités ne l'intéressent pas. Il préfère observer ses invités s'amuser alors que lui sourit de l'agitation de la soirée en buvant dans son verre de vin rouge. Lui aussi est masqué, pour mieux se fondre dans la masse de la haute société.

Les danseurs, le voyant, lèvent parfois leurs yeux vers lui et murmurent des suppositions saugrenues à son sujet sans pour autant cesser de danser. Ils sourient, amusés de devoir chercher l'identité de celui qui a organisé la soirée. Les femmes, intriguées, portent plus d'attention à ce mystérieux homme si élégant qu'à ceux avec qui elles dansent. Entre elles, elles gloussent, cachant leur lèvre rieuse derrière leurs éventails. A-t-il lancé un regard vers elle ? Lui demandera-t-il une danse ? Que de rêverie ce silencieux personnage inspire... Les hommes, vexés, font tournoyer leur danseuse de plus belle, attirent l'attention sur eux en racontant de drôles d'histoires. Ils se montrent plus doux et galants alors que la valse arrive à son terme, puis ils plongent leur yeux charmeurs dans ceux des belles demoiselles. Les cavalières oublient l'hôte et répondent aux sourires, elles tournoient, volent alors que la danse se terminent. Les derniers regards s'échangent, et c'est l'ultime porté avant que les mains ne se séparent et les corps ne se détachent.

Dernier accord, Dame Mélodie annonce la fin des jeux.

On ne saurait dire si c'est avec tristesse ou hâte que les danseurs se lâchent, mais dès que la musique cesse, les femmes s'éloignent de l'emprise de leur cavalier. Leurs fins bras filent entre les doigts des grandes mains masculines qui ne peuvent plus qu'effleurer leur peau pâle et douce. Elles se tournent et avancent de quelques pas en baissant les yeux avant d'applaudir alors qu'un léger sourire forcé se dessine sur leur lèvre. La danse n'était qu'un jeu, et le jeu a pris fin.

Les danseurs acclament les musiciens, les spectateurs félicitent les danseurs. Du haut des marches, l'hôte tapote doucement dans ses mains, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres alors que des regards intrigués se lèvent encore vers lui. Alors, il descend à pas lents et élégants l'escalier en posant sa main gantée sur la rampe de pierre qu'il caresse du bout de ses doigts. Ses gestes envoûtent, tout autant que la nouvelle valse sensuelle qui commence à résonner dans l'enceinte du salon. La musique semble suivre ses mouvements, obéir à la lenteur de chacun de ses pas : enivrante par son calme emplit de passion.

Le haut de son visage est dissimulé sous un masque sculpté de fils dorés et argentés et de tissus sombres qui font luire son unique œil bleuté, l'autre caché sous sa parure. Le mystère de la beauté l'entoure, et le rend si troublant que femmes comme hommes ne peuvent détourner leurs regards de lui. Aucun danseur ne s'élance sur la piste, n'osant pas interrompre la marche intrigante, à la fois funeste et sereine. Enfin, l'homme arrive à la fin de l'escalier. Il s'arrête un instant pour regarder ses invités. Il sourit puis lève son verre : La musique cesse immédiatement. Les quelques regards qui ne le fixaient pas encore se tournent vers lui.

« Chers invités ! Quelle joie de voir que ces masques vous vont si bien ! J'espère que cette soirée marquera vos esprits, chers amis, car vous êtes ici pour oublier vos tracas et ne pensez qu'à vous amuser ! Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée ! »

Dit-il en s'adressant à toute l'assistance.

À peine a-t-il terminé son petit discours, que la musique reprend. Les gens sourient, amusés mais surtout flatter d'avoir pu entendre la voix du jeune homme. Les danseurs trouvent nouveau partenaire, et prennent place au centre de la pièce. Les mouvements commencent, les murmures secrets résonnent doucement, et l'on sourit en goûtant dans son verre le doux parfum du vin et du champagne.

Le Bel Homme fait l'objet de convoitises chez les femmes qui ne dansent pas, regroupées dans un coin de la pièce. Leurs yeux voilés par de magnifiques maques dorés brillent en regardant cet homme, aussi beau qu'il est riche. Elles parlent bas, leur éventaille devant leur bouche pour garder leurs discussions plus secrètes. Certaines restent en retrait, cachées derrière la plus belle et plus riche d'entre elles, celle qui fixe avec le moins de gêne et le plus d'assurance. Mais jamais elle ne recevra de la part de son homme rêvé le regard qu'elle attend.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demandent-elles, ignorant les avances des autres jeunes hommes qui les entoure.

Obnubilées par cette présence, elles cherchent du regard cet homme, ne pensent qu'à lui et ne rêvent toute que d'une chose durant cette soirée : lui adresser la parole. Mais personne n'ose, car personne ne sait qui il est.

Inconnu, véritable ombre dans la nuit, il disparaît dans la foule comme bon lui semble et échappe aux regards passionnés de toutes les jeunes femmes. Il se faufile parmi les buffets et les personnages importants de la haute société, tous masqués pour ne pas être reconnus, stratagème qui sur eux ne marche pas. Certains yeux le distinguent passer, mais ne le suivent pas très longtemps. Ainsi, il se dirige d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce baignée dans l'agitation du bal masqué, puis traverse une immense et imposante porte de bois massif ouverte menant à un couloir désert.

Sur ses murs tapissés de tissus dorés se suivent d'antiques tableaux encadrés dans des bois sculptés et peints. Les visages se succèdent, imposants et terrifiants. Austères, leurs yeux brillent et fixent les passants. Pourtant, la démarche assurée et discrète du jeune hôte inspire le respect. Les tableaux se taisent, cessent leurs murmures et baissent les yeux alors qu'il passe. Le couloir interminable s'enfonce toujours plus loin dans le manoir et il y règne un silence apaisant. Sans étranger, le corridor est un autre monde. On entend toujours, au loin, quelques notes endiablées résonner, mais cet écho s'efface peu à peu, puis disparaît comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Le jeune homme arrive devant une porte, entrouverte. Il s'arrête et pose doucement sa main sur la poignée argentée, intrigué. Il tend l'oreille et c'est alors qu'il découvre une affectueuse mélodie s'évaporant dans l'atmosphère. Un air enchanté résonne derrière la porte, joué par de fins doigts emplis d'une douce vivacité. C'est une valse mélancolique, harmonieuse et calme. Un frisson parcours son dos alors qu'il pousse délicatement la porte sans la faire grincer.

La porte s'ouvre, doucement, sans bruit et le jeune homme fait un premier pas dans la pièce. Au fond, il découvre, penchée au dessus d'un piano, une jeune femme vêtue d'une somptueuse robe argentée et dorée. Ses doigts voltigent gracieusement sur les touches blanches et noires.

Invisible, il regarde un long moment le profil raffiné de l'inconnue entouré de mèches brunes ondulées. Les yeux clos, ses lèvres fredonnent un chant timide. Elle porte un masque de chat bleuté orné de pierres scintillantes et de longues moustaches blanches courbées. Un petit sourire d'un rouge éclatant éclaire le visage pâle de la jeune femme. Ses poignets basculent délicatement, plaquant de merveilleux accords et glissent sur le clavier pour créer de magnifiques mélodies aériennes, virtuoses.

Pourtant, la musique cesse subitement : le silence retentit, sortant le jeune homme de sa contemplation. Le visage de la pianiste est tourné vers lui. Elle le dévisage de ses grands yeux verts étonnés et surpris. Maladroitement, elle se lève, honteuse et baisse les yeux.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je croyais être seule. »

S'excuse-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

Le couvercle du piano, soudain, se referme en claquant les touches du piano, qui fendent le sinistre silence en résonant

_**A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

><p>Voici pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues !<p>

**_Ferness Emey_**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECONDE PARTIE**

Le silence est revenu dans le petit salon isolé de l'agitation du reste du manoir. L'hôte, découvert, s'avance et passe le seuil de la porte. Un étrange parfum flotte dans l'atmosphère, un froid mordant vient alors se frotter contre la peau pâle du jeune homme. Il frissonne.

La jeune femme a relevé ses yeux de chat et le fixe. Elle ne sourit pas, et sa bouche fermée se crispe. Sa main effleure le couvercle brillant du piano, ses doigts souhaitant malgré elle finir la chanson. Pourtant elle se retient et maudit cet homme de l'avoir interrompue. Mais le pense-t-elle vraiment ? En regardant ce jeune homme, elle ne peut s'empêcher, intriguée, de se demander qui il est.

Quant à lui, surpris de voir une aussi jolie femme seule dans une pièce où elle ne devrait pas se trouver, il ne peut ignorer les fines mains pâles qui jouaient une mélodie qui sonnait si bien dans l'écho de son manoir. Il l'admire, examine chaque recoin du bas de son visage, chaque grain pâle de sa peau et chaque plis de ses lèvres rouges qui brillent. Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulent sont semblables à dix années jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent, et le sortent de sa contemplation. Alors il sourit, en fermant ses yeux, amusé.

« Continuez, je vous en prie. Vous jouez à merveille ! »

Il rit, et prend place dans un des fauteuils de la pièce qui tient face à la pianiste. La jeune femme ne se décide pas à bouger, gênée par la présence du jeune homme assis devant elle. Elle le dévisage, irritée. Il a croisé ses jambes, et remue le vin de son verre sans la quitter des yeux. C'est alors qu'elle se rend compte que l'un des yeux est caché sous le masque bleuté.

Alors elle sursaute. Son corps se contracte tout à coup, ses mains si gracieuses s'hérissent, ses jambes flanchent alors qu'elle fait un pas en avant pour se diriger vers la porte. Sa peau est prise d'une subite terreur alors qu'elle sent inlassablement le regard moqueur de cet élégant borgne posé sur elle. Fuir est la seule pensée qui lui vient alors.

« À vrai dire, je me demandais ce que vous faisiez ici, mademoiselle. »

Il lui sourit en penchant doucement la tête, révélant ses dents blanches et étincelantes. Il était terrifiant. Les pas de la jeune fille hésitent à continuer, mais elle s'avance encore vers le couloir, gardant du mieux qu'elle le peut son calme froid et impassible.

« Allons, ne me laissez pas seul ! Un peu de compagnie de fera de mal ni à vous ni à moi ! »

Il rit et elle s'arrête alors qu'elle n'a même pas fait deux pas, le cœur vibrant. Elle ne pose plus ses yeux sur lui, elle l'ignore même si elle lui obéit. Sa voix inspire le respect, la peur, mais aussi autre chose. Son rit est clair même s'il est forcé, tout comme son sourire.

« Jouez pour moi. S'il vous plaît. »

Dit-il doucement, ordonnant d'une voix froide mais moins forte, comme s'il s'agissait d'un murmure inavouable. Elle reste silencieuse. Sa robe argentée effleure le sol froid recouvert de doux tapis, elle se rapproche du piano, les paupières à demi-closes.

Son sourire n'est plus, il a disparut. Lassé de faire semblant, il boit en se laissant doucement couler dans les doux coussins du fauteuil. Il laisse sa tête basculer vers l'arrière et fixe le plafond, pensif, alors que l'étrange femme-chat s'assoit au piano. Il devine ses douces mains soulever le couvercle, ces mains de porcelaine si raffinées. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil sur le profil de cette invitée. Ses mains s'apprêtent à glisser sur le clavier pour emplir la pièce de douces mélodies.

« Finalement, ne jouez pas. Je préférerais entendre votre voix. »

« Je ne chante pas, monsieur. »

Répondit-elle d'une voix sèche, agacée par le jeune homme. Elle a reposé ses mains sur ses genoux et regarde droit devant elle, fière et arrogante. L'hôte sourit, visiblement satisfait.

« Il n'était pas question de vous faire chanter, mademoiselle. Me parler me suffit amplement. Mais me feriez-vous le plaisir de me faire connaître votre nom ? »

« Nous ne portons pas seulement des masques pour le plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai ! Dans ce cas, si votre nom doit me rester inconnu, pourrais-je voir votre visage en entier ? Il m'intrigue plus que vous ne l'imaginez. »

La jeune fille sourit à son tour, et le regarde enfin.

« Cela serait contraire aux règles, ne croyez-vous pas, cher comte ? D'ailleurs, n'êtes-vous pas le compte Phantomhive ? »

« Si vous connaissez mon nom, n'ai-je pas le droit de savoir le votre ? »

« Vous obtenez simplement le droit de le deviner. »

Dit-elle en se levant.

« Vous ne jouez pas ? »

S'étonne le jeune homme qui se redresse un peu dans son siège.

« Pour votre plaisir ? Pardonnez-moi, je ne joue que pour moi. Mais je ne vous quitte pas pour autant. »

Elle avance ses pas lents et langoureux vers un autre siège placé à côté de celui du comte. La peur l'a quittée, car un nouveau jeu se profile. Les jeux l'amusent, et la peur ne rend les choses que plus amusantes. Elle sourit, et la gêne qui bloquait ses gestes gracieux s'est envolée. Ses lèvres rouges attirent le regard du jeune homme, tout comme sa fine silhouette qui se dessine au travers de ses mouvements élégants. Elle s'assoit dans un fauteuil près du jeune homme et le contemple de ses pupilles émeraude pétillantes, toujours un affectueux sourire sur la bouche.

Lui, la regarde, intrigué par ce changement d'attitude, pas déplaisant pour autant. Son visage ne reflète pourtant aucune surprise ni aucun désir. Il garde une attitude froide et détachée, comme une ombre qu'il est impossible d'effleurer. Il sait qu'un jeu commence, un nouveau jeu dont les règles sont dictées par cette étrange femme. Mais le comte apprécie les jeux.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec les autres invités ? Je suis pourtant sûr que vous êtes très douée pour la danse. »

Demande-t-il d'un ton moqueur sans lâcher du regard les yeux de la jeune femme masquée.

« Ces stupidités me rendent nerveuse. Je n'aime pas la foule. »

Soupire-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas venir à ce genre de festivités... »

« Je crois savoir que vous non plus, vous n'appréciez pas ce genre mondanités, pourtant vous en organisez chez vous ! »

Elle glousse.

« Croyez-moi, j'en suis obligé. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne laisserais personne pénétrer chez moi. »

« Je veux bien vous croire. »

Répond-elle en souriant, fermant sèchement la discussion.

Le piano et les voix restent silencieux un long moment. Les deux silhouettes se tiennent face. L'une sombre, enveloppée dans un costume noir, cherche, tandis que l'autre, illuminée d'une somptueuse robe, attend, joueuse. La bataille des regards fait rage.

L'hôte, d'apparence imperturbable, est irrité par la présence de cette femme déguisée en chat : aucun détail ne permet de dire qui elle est. Ses cheveux relevés en chignon dont quelques mèches voltigent sont d'une banalité terrible. Ses yeux verts si beaux ne lui évoquent aucun souvenir. Ses mains si délicates et cette peau si vive et pâle lui sont inconnues, hélas, et pourtant... La voix, elle, lui semblent sortie de rêves d'autrefois, semblable à celle, peut-être, d'une ancienne amie.

Peut-être même que ces lèvres d'un rouge sang parviennent à chatouiller ses songes. Peut-être qu'il voudrait effleurer les doigts de ces mains si petites et fragiles, caresser la peau de ces bras si fins pour sentir la douceur de la pierre lisse et glacée dont ils sont fait. Peut-être, voudrait-il entendre cette voix souffler quelques mots près de son cou ? On ne le sait. Ses doigts agacés dansent et s'entremêlent dans sa main. Il voit le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres douces qui devine qu'il est coincé, qu'il ne parvient pas à deviner. Cette femme l'énerve passionnément, peut-être.

« Vous désirez peut-être boire quelque chose ? »

Demande-il en retrouvant un sourire narquois, puis il claque des doigts. La porte grince et se ferme. La jeune femme la suit des yeux, surprise et inquiétée, elle fronce les sourcils puis son regard retourne sur le garçon. Elle ne l'a pas encore vu, mais derrière elle se tient une ombre, une ombre toute de noir vêtue souriant dont les yeux brillent. Elle se rapproche, doucement et sans bruit. Elle se penche près du siège de la femme-chat, rapprochant son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Assez pour que ses cheveux noirs effleurent la peau de celle-ci et la fassent frissonner.

Là, elle sursaute alors que son cœur est près à lâcher et tourne son visage pour découvrir celui si proche d'un immense homme qui tient dans une main un verre vide, et dans l'autre une bouteille. Elle se retient de crier en dévisageant le nouveau venu. Son corps crispé dans le fauteuil s'écarte de lui-même du visage pâle sortit de l'ombre.

« Désirez-vous une boisson ? »

Souffle cet homme d'une voix suinte et douce, comme un sifflement.

« Sebastian, n'apparaît pas ainsi, tu effraie cette jeune femme ! »

S'exclame le comte en riant en voyant l'air terrifié de son invitée. Obéissant, le serviteur se redresse en souriant à son maître alors que la femme le dévisage en lui lançant un regard noir. D'un geste hautain et autoritaire elle lève sa main si gracieuse avec dédain en détournant son regard du majordome.

« Servez-moi du champagne. »

Ordonne-t-elle. Le domestique acquiesce et s'apprête à servir la boisson dans le verre.

« Finalement, je n'en prendrais pas. »

Décide-t-elle en se levant subitement.

« Je voudrais visiter vos jardins, comte, je n'en peux plus de rester enfermée dans cet endroit. Me ferrez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner ? »

Surpris par la proposition, le jeune homme se lève à son tour, ne sachant trop quoi répondre à l'invitation de la jeune femme. Il la fixe un petit instant, déconcerté, mais en la regardant et en voyant le merveilleux sourire qu'elle lui offre, il est obligé d'accepter.

« C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte. »

_**A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

><p>Voici donc la deuxième partie de mon histoire ! Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas encore l'intrigue ni où l'histoire se dirige, mais pour l'instant j'espère que vous appréciez la lecture ! :) N'hésitez pas à laissé un pitit Review ! :D<p>

_**Ferness Emey**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TROISIÈME PARTIE**

Les couloirs sombres s'écoulent doucement alors qu'ils avancent côte à côte. Au loin, l'écho de la musique dansante et joyeuse se rapproche inlassablement. Les festivités n'ont pas été interrompue, loin de là, car la nuit ne fait que commencer. On devine les dansent endiablées et les rire qui résonnent, l'hypocrisie des grandes gens, l'ivresse des masques et les jeux des amours faux.

La Femme-Chat et le Borgne Mystérieux marchent à pas lents, avec leur airs majestueux. Par convention, le Cavalier tient le bras de la Dame, mais pour cet étrange couple, pas de jeu de regards ni de sourires. Ils regardent droit devant eux, impassibles, et n'échangent pas une parole. De longs couloirs les séparent encore de l'agitation et de la foule que tout deux déprécie tant. Mais cette distance diminue un peu plus à chacun de leur pas, et même s'ils ne se disent rien, ils savent que cela leur coûte autant à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Les tableaux témoins de cette sinistre marche désespèrent devant ces attitudes aussi fières et se manque terrible de joie. On croirait entendre des murmures désapprobateurs émanant des portraits figés, alors le jeune homme jette aux visages quelques regards noirs et dédaigneux. La jeune fille, elle, soupire parfois, ennuyée par le manque de parole de son partenaire. Peu à peu, alors que les couloirs semblent s'allonger, une gêne s'installe dans le silence.

« Vous n'êtes pas très bavard tout à coup... »

Souffle-t-elle.

« Est-ce parce que nous nous rapprochons des lieux où se regroupe toute les grandes personnalités si ennuyantes de la soirée ou est-ce parce que ma présence vous déplaît ? »

Demande alors la belle femme-chat en souriant à son cavalier.

« Votre présence... Ne saurait me déplaire. Mais le fait est que je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes. »

Répond-il, toujours aussi froid, en regardant droit devant lui.

« Je vois, cette défaite vous laisse perplexe. Je comprend tout à fait. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à perdre souvent, je suppose. Je vous le dirais peut-être mon nom si vous m'invitez à danser. »

« Pardon ? Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas ce genre de ''stupidités'' ? »

S'indigne le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il est vrai que ce sont des choses stupides, mais elles n'en sont pas moins agréables, vous ne croyez pas ? Vous refuseriez de danser avec moi ? Il est déjà déplorable que j'ai dû faire la demander moi-même, alors faites-moi le plaisir d'accepter ! »

Malicieuse, la jeune femme sourie en se mordant doucement le remord des lèvres en regard intensément le jeune homme qui, peut-être, en a envie, et qui de toute façon ne peut refuser face à de si beaux yeux le fixant avec tant d'insistance.

« Vous me direz votre nom ensuite ? »

S'assure-t-il pour ne pas avouer de dire oui trop vite.

« Sûrement, si vous m'offrez une danse digne de ce nom ! Ne faites pas une telle tête, c'est un grand service que je vous rend ! »

« Vraiment ? J'en doute... »

Il soupire en souriant, ignorance les paroles ''attentionnées'' de sa compagne.

« Oh... Alors vous n'avez pas entendu parlé des rumeurs à votre sujet ? »

« Quelles rumeurs ? »

Le jeune homme s'arrête net en plein milieu d'une allée et lâche soudainement le fin bras pâle de la pianiste en la dévisageant. Celle-ci reste un petit moment figée, prise de surprise, en le regardant. Il devine dans ses yeux une gêne qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir, surtout vu son tempérament. Il sait qu'elle ne dira rien. Alors elle sourit et baisse les yeux en riant.

« Oubliez cela, ce ne sont que des ''stupidités'' que les imbéciles disent pour vanter leurs ''connaissances''. Avançons, ses couloirs me glacent... »

Elle s'avance de quelques pas mais le jeune homme ne la suit pas et continue de la fixer de son œil bleu assombrit par la colère. Elle se retourne et son sourire s'efface. Elle soupire en se rapprochant du comte.

« À votre âge, vous n'êtes toujours pas marié. Même si beaucoup disent que c'est à cause de la mort de votre fiancée, d'autres disent que cela tient... d'autre chose. Vous êtes un jeune homme très beau, vous n'auriez aucun mal à trouver de femme, mais vous ne le faites pas. Certains pensent que c'est parce que vous n'aimez pas les femmes. Voilà la rumeur. »

« C-c'est stupide ! »

S'indigne-t-il en reculant d'un pas, outré et vexé.

« Je n'ai simplement pas envie de me marier ! J'ai beaucoup de travail ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire ! Mais vous voir danser avec une femme pourra justement les faire changer d'avis, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Pourquoi faites vous cela ? »

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Vous êtes idiot ? Je veux juste danser avec vous, rien de plus ! Depuis tout à l'heure je ne fais que trouver des arguments pour vous inciter à le faire ! »

Le rire cristallin de la femme-chat résonne dans les couloirs du manoir, et le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu, sourie à son tour.

« Tout cette histoire est stupide, j'ai déjà accepté ! »

« C'est vous qui avez absolument tenu à entendre cette horrible rumeur ! Que cela soit vrai ou pas, cela ne sont pas mes affaires ! Je voudrais simplement danser avec vous. »

« Ces histoires sont fausses, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Répond le comte en reprenant le bras délicat de la jeune fille.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas vous brusquer. »

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû me moquer avec cela, c'était très déplacé. »

En riant, ils reprennent doucement leur chemin vers le grand hall du manoir. Le reste du chemin se fait toujours en silence, mais cette fois, il est plus serein. Les deux jeunes gens se tiennent le bras et avancent avec la même cadence. La jeune fille regarde droit devant elle, finalement satisfaite d'avoir obtenu du jeune homme tout ce qu'elle veut. Le jeune homme, lui, même s'il n'en paraît rien, reste profondément vexé des rumeurs dont il est l'objet.

C'est bien pour ce genre de chose qu'il n'a jamais aimé les fêtes et toutes les sorties que sont rang implique d'accomplir. Ces inconnus aux vies futiles et ennuyeuses ne trouvent aucune autre occupation que de se mêler des histoires des autres, et c'est le genre d'attitude que le comte de Phantomhive ne supporte pas dans la noblesse. Les rumeurs sont les occupations préférées de ces imbéciles qui se contentent de rire, de danser et de boire.

Ces imbéciles se présentent enfin lorsque sa partenaire et lui arrivent à la fin des longs et sinistres couloirs du manoir et passent l'immense porte de bois grande ouverte. Les invités dansent encore et rient toujours. Les musiciens n'ont pas cessé de jouer, et ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant longtemps. Les corps basculent encore, inlassablement, comme des marionnettes commandées par l'on ne sait quel aveuglement. Ils s'amusent, encore et toujours, car ils ne savent rien faire de mieux.

L'étiquette prend le dessus sur les états d'âmes. La belle et talentueuse Femme-chat arbore son plus beau sourire charmeur, l'hôte reprend son attitude d'élégant borgne mystérieux et de grand maître de soirée. Ensemble, ils s'élancent dans la foule qui, découvrant leur présence, leur fait la place pour passer sans encombre. En effet, tout les regards sont alors tournés vers eux : l'hôte et sa mystérieuse partenaire. Celle qui a obtenu le privilège de danser auprès de ce grand homme tant convoité.

Les hommes la regardent avec de grands yeux émerveillés devant sa belle silhouette et le dos-nu de sa robe argenté, et attendris par la grâce contenue dans chacun de ses gestes. Ses lèvres attirent tout les regards et ses yeux verts restent gravés dans les mémoires.

Les femmes pestent de la voir au bras du Bel Homme. Elle l'envie, la jalouse d'être _l'élue_ de celui qui émerveille les regards et qui attire toutes les lèvres et convoitises imaginables. Celui qui fait battre les cœurs des plus riches femmes.

Le jeune homme, surpris de voir autant de regards posés sur la jeune femme se rend alors compte, en pleine lumière, révélée aux yeux de la haute société, de la véritable noblesse dans l'attitude de la jeune femme. Sa beauté ne lui est pas inconnue, non, il a pu la voir et l'apprécier lorsqu'ils étaient seuls à seuls. Mais là, il voit toute la tenue de cette merveilleuse femme. La manière dont elle marche, la manière dont elle tient sa tête droite, révélant son cou fin et ses belles épaules, et la manière finalement, dont elle bouge ses fins bras. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. Ses cheveux ondulés voletaient autour de sa tête, et ses yeux splendides voilés par ses longs cils noirs glissaient doucement sur les visages flous et sans importances des inconnus, faisant tourner les têtes.

« Alors, cher comte, m'invitez-vous enfin à danser ? »

Demande enfin la jeune femme alors qu'une nouvelle musique s'élève.

« Avec le plus grand des plaisirs. »

Répond-il en souriant. Il soulève doucement la main de porcelaine de la belle demoiselle et la conduit jusqu'au centre du Grand Hall.

_**A SUIVRE...**_

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour la troisième partie ! Pas très intéressante, je dois l'avouer. Mais j'espère que cela vous plaît quand même ! On apprend toute de même quelques petites choses...<p>

_**Ferness Emey**_


	4. Chapter 4

**QUATRIÈME PARTIE**

Il tient la douce main pâle aux doigts fins et gracieux. Elle sourit en plongeant son regard dans celui de son cavalier alors qu'elle se laisse balancer au rythme lent avec nonchalance et prend place sur la piste. Les regards l'habillent, la rendent encore plus belle. Ils prennent place, l'un en face de l'autre et se dévisagent. Les deux visages sont si proche que les masques se touchent. Les longues moustaches de la jeune femme viennent chatouiller le cou du comte. Il les repousse d'un geste agacé, et elle rit.

Une de ses mains tient doucement la hanche de la femme tandis que l'autre porte avec soin la main féminine et délicate. Doucement, la danse s'engage. Ils tournent sans se perdre des yeux. Le comte peut enfin voir les yeux si fascinants de la pianiste. Il examine avec attention ces pupilles vertes teintée de pépites jaunes et noires, univers infinis et mystérieux. Il cherche, essaye de déceler les secrets enfouis de cette femme qui ne laisse rien au hasard, il le sait.

Pourquoi était-elle dans la petite pièce si éloignée du Grand Hall ? Que faisait-elle dans un tel endroit et comment l'avait-elle trouvé ? À quoi rimait ce jeu ? Y avait-il un fin mot à cette histoire, une raison particulière ?

« Vous semblez pensif... »

Murmure-t-elle en rapprochant son visage de celui du comte. Il sourit en soupirant.

« Je cherchais. Bon sang, mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Un peu de patience je vous l'ai dis, vous saurez tout bientôt. »

La danse continue, envoûtante, enivrante alors que leurs regards se combattent toujours. Le jeune homme n'a pas abandonné la partie, mais les lèvres rouges et les yeux malicieux l'empêchent de se concentrer. Les tissus de la majestueuse robe frôlent ceux du pantalon noir. Leur pieds se croisent, s'évitent mais jamais ne se touchent. Ils tournoient doucement et le monde qui les entour devient flou, puis ils l'oublient complètement, plongés dans les iris de l'autre.

Il imagine, rêve de cette femme dont il ne sait rien. Il lui donne un nom alors qu'il la fait tourner sans lâcher sa main. Ses cheveux volent, et le parfum de lys de la jeune femme fait frissonner la peau du jeune comte. Elle sourit toujours en ne le quittant presque jamais des yeux. Elle chantonne en gardant sa bouche entrouverte, sa voix fluette résonne dans ses oreilles.

Il se penche au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle se courbe et bascule sa tête vers l'arrière, il la retient en la serrant contre lui. Il croit entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Le sien ou celui de la jeune femme ? Il n'a pas le temps de savoir. Elle se redresse, et leur pas reprennent la cadence, les font avancer, puis reculer. Le borgne et la femme-chat sont eux aussi devenus de simples marionnettes... Non. Seulement lui en est devenu une.

Les sourires, les yeux et les gestes l'envoûtent. Ils lui font oublier qui il est : le comte de Phantomhive. Il se perd dans une danse qu'il ne mène plus, qu'il n'a jamais contrôlé. Il a engagé un combat perdu d'avance. Son attitude dédaigneuse le fait sourire à son tour, son assurance la rend encore plus belle et son arrogance lui fait oublier la timide pianiste. Il n'y a qu'elle, il ne voit qu'elle, ne cherche qu'elle et ses lèvres. Il divague, emporté dans ses rêves par la musique, pourtant, elle s'arrête.

Soudain, il la sent s'éloigner. Il ne sent plus le contact de la peau douce et glacée de la main qu'il tenait. Il ne touche plus l'étoffe lisse de la robe qui recouvre le corps de sa partenaire. Tout à coup, il a froid. Au centre de la piste de danse, il reste figé en la regardant. Elle se tient devant lui, toujours se sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il s'avance vers elle, alors qu'autour d'eux, la foule se rapproche lentement. Il sent l'étau du monde se resserrer sur eux et en voyant tous les regards qu'on leur lance, il est pris d'une subite panique.

Il ne veut pas leur parler, il ne veut pas les voir ! Il voudrait simplement lui parler encore, rester seul avec elle, un petit instant seulement. Il la regarde, elle aussi. Elle fait un pas, rapide, il n'arrive pas à la suivre, puis elle se retrouve auprès de lui. Elle prend sa main. Il devine son sourire s'élargir, ses deux blanches et régulières se découvrent. Puis elle commence à courir, l'attirant avec elle. Ils filent au travers des invités, et parviennent à s'échapper.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Elle le tire en riant alors qu'ils traversent d'autres couloirs et enfin, ils arrivent dehors, juste devant l'entrée du manoir. Le vent froid de la nuit fait basculer leur cheveux et vient frapper leur visage habitués à la chaleur de l'intérieur. La nuit est éclairée par la Lune d'argent qui rappel la robe de la mystérieuse femme-chat.

Elle lâche la main du comte et descend doucement les marches une à une en relevant le bas de sa robe. Il voit son dos dénudé, pâle et décoré de grains de beauté. Son chignon s'est défait, et ses cheveux tombent en mèches désordonnées sur ses épaules. Il la suit.

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Je vous l'ai dis, je voulais que vous me fassiez visiter les jardins... J'aime les jardins la nuit... »

Murmure-t-elle d'une voix douce et mélancolique alors que le comte la rejoint. Il découvre alors que le sourire moqueur a disparu. Ils avancent en silence en se dirigeant vers les par terre fleuris qui entourent la grande et sinistre bâtisse. Le jeune homme lance quelques regards inquiets à la jeune femme qui a tout à coup perdu sa joie. Elle fixe le sol avec un regard vitreux, ses cheveux sont soulever par les courants d'airs frais de la nuit. Il devine la peau blanche de la jeune femme frémir.

« Vous avez froid ? »

Demande-t-il avec attention.

« Vous avez changé. »

Affirme-t-elle en ignorant la question alors qu'elle s'arrête et se tourne vers lui.

« Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être en face du même homme que lorsque nous étions dans la petite pièce au piano. Pourquoi ? »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Vous n'avez plus le même regard froid et calculateur. Est-ce que je vous fais quelque chose ? Ou bien est-ce simplement pour me tromper ? »

Il se fige en la voyant brandir tout à coup vers lui une petite arme à feu noir étincelante dans la nuit. Les questions restent prisonnières dans sa gorge crispée par la surprise. Il ne lève pas les mains, dévisage simplement cette femme qui ose le pointer de son arme.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je pensais que la question qui brûlait vos lèvres était plutôt celle de savoir qui je suis. Une promesse est une promesse et vous m'avez offert l'une des plus belle valse de ma vie. La moindre des choses est d'honorer ma part du contrat. »

Sans lâcher son arme toujours dirigée vers le jeune homme, elle enlève doucement, et toujours avec grâce, son masque de chat révélant ainsi l'intégralité de son beau visage. Ses beaux yeux sont cependant soulignés de grosses cernes creusée par la fatigue et la peur.

« Mon nom est Jane Mortleth. Ce nom ne vous est peut-être pas inconnu. »

« Il me semblait bien que je ne vous avais pas invitée. Puis-je vous demandez ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Tiens, tiens... Je retrouve enfin votre caractère méprisant de noble digne de ce nom ! Ce changement est-il dû à la menace que je suis ou bien à mon nom ? »

« Les deux. Mais voyez-vous, je ne me souviens pas du nom de toutes les personnes que j'ai dû éliminées. »

Un sourire moqueur illumine le visage du comte qui reste impassible face à la menace de mort que lui offre sa partenaire. Les mains si jolies de la pianiste se crispent, son regard reflète une haine inconditionnelle qu'elle ne peut plus supporter de cacher. Elle se prépare à tirer en enlevant la sécurité du pistolet.

« Alors, qui ais-je tuer de si important pour que vous vouliez la venger ?... Votre mari ? Votre père ? »

« Mon frère. »

Rétorque-t-elle.

« Oh... Je suis navré ! Posez donc cette arme et je ne serais pas obligé de vous tuer vous aussi, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que cela vous peine ou parce que ma mort représenterait un désagrément pour votre jolie petite fête ? »

« Vous savez que ces imbéciles ne m'intéressent pas, qu'ils soient satisfaits ou non de cette soirée n'est que le cadet de mes soucis. Vous tuez en est un bien plus grand. »

Elle hésite, touchée par ce que signifierait cette phrase. Pourtant, le bonheur que cet homme aurait pu lui apporté a disparut avec le retour de son attitude hautaine et froide. Il est redevenu le comte calculateur et manipulateur. Le chien de la Reine. Celui qui avait tué son frère.

« Baissez cette arme et nous pourrons reprendre l'agréable soirée là où nous l'avons laissée. »

« Comme toujours, vous mentez. Vous ne faites que cela : mentir pour mieux arriver à vos fins ! Cette fois vous ne vous en sortirez pas ! »

« Quelles fins pourrais-je avoir avec vous ? Vous n'êtes rien pour l'instant. Mais je sais que si vous aviez réellement voulu tirer, vous l'auriez fait depuis longtemps. »

Il se rapproche à pas lent en enlevant son masque.

Elle hésite et recule d'un pas. Elle tremble, il sait qu'il vient de toucher un point sensible. L'ego de cette femme, peut-être ? La honte de ne pas avoir touché l'homme qu'elle voulait comme elle le désirait ? Mais l'hésitation et la peine ne sont pas acceptables lorsque l'on a le projet d'assassiner un homme. Il rit de la naïveté de cette femme, mais l'admire aussi. Malheureusement, cette femme arrogante et sûre d'elle semble avoir disparus. La danseuse envoûtante, celle qui a réussi à le faire rêver s'est évaporée, tout comme l'homme charmé qu'il fut un temps n'est plus.

« Ce fut une soirée admirable mademoiselle. J'admire aussi le cran dont vous faites preuves, mais vous ne m'amusez plus à présent. »

« Je ne suis pas votre jouet. Vous avez été le mien. »

« Certes, et j'ai apprécié la manière dont vous m'avez fait perdre toute raison et prudence... Oui. C'est la première fois qu'une femme parvenait à me manipuler d'une telle manière. »

Sourit-il en s'avançant toujours plus alors que la jeune femme, elle, reste immobile. Elle garde son arme en main, mais à perdu tout assurance de tirer. Il arrive assez proche pour sentir le bout de l'arme contre sa poitrine. Il est assez proche pour qu'elle puisse voir le seau inscrit dans son œil découvert qu'elle admire avec surprise.

Lui, la regarde aussi, basculant son regard sur chaque traits qu'il redécouvre. Il voit son front, lisse, ses yeux fatigués et son nez. Malgré ce qu'il tente de penser, il distingue clairement dans le regard de cette Jane, la même détermination et fugacité que lorsqu'ils dansaient. Pourtant, elle aussi a décidé de devenir son ennemie...

Il lève doucement sa main jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme qu'il caresse doucement. Ce dilemme l'attriste.

« Mais vous n'êtes plus... là ? Avez-vous seulement été là une fois ?... Vous m'avez mentit, vous aussi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je vous aimais ni que je vous appréciais. »

Rétorque-t-elle d'une voix faible et mais assurée, écartant légèrement son visage avec dégoût de la main assassine du comte.

« Mais vos yeux... Vos yeux ? Vos yeux aussi me mentaient-ils ? »

S'indigne-t-il en se rapprochant encore, ses yeux perdus dans un monde inconnu.

« Posez cette arme, je vous en prie. J'oublierais cet incident et nous pourrons encore danser ! Redevenez cette femme-chat, faites-moi encore perdre la tête ! Jamais je ne suis parvenu à me perdre dans le regard d'un autre, je sais que vous êtes cet autre qui est le seul à me tenir face ! »

« C'est bien pour cela que je suis là, comte. Parce que je vous hais, et non ne vous aime. C'est parce que je vous déteste que vous m'aimez, et dès qu'une once d'amour émerge dans mon regard, vous redevenez cet odieux personnage que je ne contrôle plus. Alors je vous aime, et vous me méprisez. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, que je ressens pour vous. C'est du dégoût. »

Dit-elle froidement, empoignant mieux son arme, et pointant directement la tête du jeune homme avec assurance. Surpris, il recule d'un pas pour ne pas sentir le canon contre son front.

« Si vous en aviez été capable, vous auriez tirer depuis longtemps. Je sais, que vous ne pourrez pas le faire ! »

« J'ai hésité, c'est vrai. Mais plus vous m'aimez, plus je vous déteste ! Alors je n'ai qu'à rester indifférente pour que votre attitude me donne raison. Vos paroles m'agacent, votre comportement m'insupporte, vos manières me dégoûtent ! Je vous tuerais simplement pour vous donner tord ! »

« Vous essayez de vous convaincre ! Je vois clairement que vous n'avez pas assez de cran pour me tuer ! Si c'est votre frère que vous êtes venue venger, vous n'auriez pas pris la peine de vous rendre dans le petit salon. Vous n'auriez pas jouer du piano, ni danser avec moi ! Pourquoi auriez-vous pris tant de risque ? »

« Quelle satisfaction aurais-je trouvé à simplement vous tuer ? Mourir, est une chose bien trop facile. Non, mon but est de vous faire souffrir et ensuite, de vous tuer. Quelle plus grande honte auriez-vous pu ressentir que celle de vous faire tuer par la seule personne que vous puissiez aimer ? Je sais, que vous m'aimez. Vous n'essayez même pas de le nier ! Alors quoi de plus drôle que de mourir trahit ? »

_**À SUIVRE...**_

* * *

><p>Hey ! Voilà pour la quatrième partie ! J'espère que vous avez aimez, et je tiens surtout à dire que ce chapitre a été particulièrement compliqué à doser, et j'y ai passé énormément de temps ! Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si c'est bien ou pas, et je suis très anxieuse ! :3 Bon, pas mal de nouvelle information, j'espère que le climax à marcher. xD Les sentiments des deux personnages sont plutôt compliqués...<p>

Dites-moi si cela vous plait ! :) Ou pas x)

_FERNESS EMEY_


	5. Chapter 5

**ULTIME PARTIE**

J'aime.

Il m'est impossible de me l'avouer, pourtant, pour chaque mot qu'elle prononce : « Vous m'aimez » je ne trouve rien à redire. L'idée ne me vient même pas à l'esprit de nier, car c'est une évidence qui me paraît si surréaliste, que la contredire reviendrait à la trouver réalisable.

J'aime. Une inconnue.

Une inconnue belle et indéfinissable. Instable, peut-être. Folle, sûrement, mais magnifique dans sa sa démesure. Démasquée, elle a presque poser le canon de son arme sur mon front et sourit à présent. Je ne peux plus répondre.

J'aime une inconnue qui souhaite ma mort.

Quelques instants plus tôt, je l'imaginais pleurer en tombant à mes pieds, sanglotant des excuses et de douces paroles où elle m'avouerait que son amour est plus fort que sa colère. Elle me pardonnerais, et malgré ce que j'ai pu lui dire, je l'aimerais autant en danseuses frivole, qu'en timide pianiste. Alors je pardonnerais, oui, moi aussi.

Mais que penser, à présent que vibrait dans ses yeux la colère suffisante pour mettre en action sa volonté ? « Je sais, que vous m'aimez. » A-t-elle dit ? Malheureusement, elle a raison. Je crois que je l'aime, et c'est fou, car elle dit vrai. Plus elle me hait, plus je l'aime et admire sa force. M'aime-t-elle ?... Non, car c'est précisément pour cela que je l'adore. Mais n'est-ce pas aussi parce que je l'aime qu'elle doute ? Ce cercle vicieux ne saurait-il trouvé une fin agréable et douce ?

« J'ai bien essayé d'autres moyens, de vous faire souffrir... »

Soupire-t-elle.

« Mais vous n'avez plus de famille, ni de véritables amis... Tout le monde sait que vous êtes associable et c'est justement un choix que vous avez fait pour vous protéger... Alors, j'ai commencé par la personne la plus proche de vous malgré tout : votre fiancée. Mais cela n'a pas fait tellement d'effet... Mais que pensez-vous d'aimer la personne qui a tué la personne qui vous aimait ? Personnellement, je trouve ça simplement génial. »

« Comment ? Elizabeth ? »

« Exact ! Je suis sincèrement désolée... Si j'avais su que c'était inutile à ce point, je ne l'aurais sûrement pas tuée... vous comprenez ? »

« Comment... »

Je recule, complètement dévasté par la nouvelle.

J'aime. Une inconnue. Voulant me tuer. Et ayant tué ma fiancée ?

Je ne devrais pas l'aimer. Je le sais à présent, mais le mal est déjà fait, et je ne parviens pas à m'en détacher. Je l'aime, mais elle me glace de terreur. Elle sourit, elle est merveilleuse. Je ne suis pas en colère contre elle, je peux presque voir la logique dans sa folie. Oui, cette femme est folle, et c'est ce qui la rend si séduisante, si redoutable !... Me tuer est trop facile, alors elle veut me faire culpabiliser... Elle y arrive.

Le souvenir de Liz me revient, il me hante à nouveau. Elle était forte, elle aussi, mais d'une tout autre manière. Elle cachait sa puissance, alors que Jane, elle, me la montre, me la prouve. C'est sûrement ce qui m'intrigue chez elle. Je n'ai jamais aimé Liz... Je ne l'ai toujours vue que comme une grande amie, une fille gentille que je devais protéger. Dire que je l'ai aimé serait mentir. Mais oui, je m'en veut qu'elle soit morte, car c'est parce qu'elle était ma fiancée que Jane l'a tuée...

« Peut-être cela vous dégoûte-t-il assez pour me détester ? »

La détester ? Cette femme possède un génie diabolique. Une volonté incroyable. Comment l'aimer ? Comment ne pas la détester ? Son regard est toujours aussi intense. Ses cheveux entourent son visage qui se moque de moi. Ses yeux sont voilés par sa démence, les éclairs de sa fureur. Elle rit presque, et j'ai du mal à la suivre. Pourtant, elle garde en elle ce qui la rend si superbe. Cette chose qui me ressemble tellement et qui me permet de la comprendre. Elle est folle, oui, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être terriblement intelligente. Nous sommes pareil.

« Je n'y arrive pas. »

Je répond finalement.

« Elle comptait si peu pour vous ? »

S'indigne-t-elle.

« Non, ne vous méprenez pas. Mais je vous ai pris votre frère. Vous m'avez pris mon amie... Ne sommes-nous pas quitte dans cette histoire ? Alors baissez votre arme. »

« J'aimais mon frère ! Vous, vous n'aviez que faire de cette fille ! Comprenez-vous qu'elle est morte à cause de vous et pour rien, en plus ? »

« Je le comprend, vous avez raison : je souffre. Mais je comprend aussi votre geste, et vos regards me font oublier la douleur. C'est pourquoi je vous pardonne ! Arrêtons-nous, là ! »

« Ne prenez pas ce ton compatissant avec moi ! Il ne vous mènera à rien ! Comme toujours vous mentez ! On ne pardonne pas la mort de quelqu'un ! Tout comme je ne vous pardonnerais jamais d'avoir tué mon frère ! »

Elle tire.

Sa voix explose de haine, son regard brille de larmes. Mais elle ne pleure pas pour moi. C'est en pensant à son frère que la tristesse lui est montée aux yeux. L'aimait-elle à se point ? J'en suis presque jaloux. L'arme est si proche que je peux voir sa main qui ne tremble pas viser le milieu de mon front. Je l'aime, plus de doute et cet unique et dernier amour ne me sera jamais rendu. Mais j'ai peur, que dis-je, je ne veux pas mourir ! Je vivrais, et je l'aimerais jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'aime à son tour !

Non. Je ne peux pas lui donner mon âme maintenant alors que je viens à peine de la rencontrer.

**« Sebastian ! »**

Lorsque je reprend mes esprits, je suis allongé par terre. Devant moi, se tient la silhouette de Sebatian, tout habillé de noir. Le vent fait voler son costume en queue de pie. Il me jette un regard par dessus son épaule.

« Yes my lord. »

Murmure-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je me relève sans son aide alors qu'il reste immobile devant moi. Une fois levé, il se tourne, le regard sombre.

« Vous avez été trop imprudent. Vous devriez entrer à présent et convier les invités à rentrer chez eux. »

« Où est Jane ? »

Ai-je demandé en fronçant les sourcils, le repoussant pour qu'il me laisse passer. Je me fiche du bal, de la soirée et des invités. Je me fiche même d'avoir faillit mourir. Je ne pense qu'à elle, et un terrible mal aise s'empare de moi. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, que cette nuit, tout s'est brisé.

C'est alors que j'ai vu, derrière lui, la jeune femme étendue sur le sol, le regard vide levé vers le ciel. Les tissus de sa robe rougie cache ses jambes pliées, j'aurais cru voir une poupée d'ivoire, sa peau plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Ses yeux sont vitreux, et ses cheveux ondulés forment une couronne désordonnées autour de sa tête. Un filet de sang coule le long de ses lèvres puis glisse sur son cou de porcelaine. Elle tient dans sa main posé le pistolet encore fumant.

Sa main... Si fine et toujours si gracieuse. Glaciale à présent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Je demande d'une voix faible, cachant mes tremblements, immobile devant le corps figé et sans vie de l'inconnue. Je me retiens de hurler : je suis le comte de Phantomhive.

« Ce que vous m'avez demandé, monsieur. »

Ose-t-il répondre.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dis de la tuer. »

Je rétorque avec froideur, toujours sans bouger mon corps ni mon regard fixé sur le cadavre.

« C'est elle qui a tué votre fiancée, et elle a essayé de vous tuer vous aussi. Elle ne se serait pas laissée faire. J'ai donc jugé... »

Ma main frappe sa joue glacée de monstre d'un geste violent et mesuré, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase. Il détourne le regard, le visage de profil, fixe l'herbe sombre. Du sang coule de ses lèvres, la marque de ma bague s'est incrustée sur son visage pâle. Je fais sa taille à présent. Je reste calme.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je ne t'ai pas dis de la tuer, alors tu ne devais pas la tuer. Ton devoir est de me protéger, pas de choisir à ma place. Cache le corps, on lui offrira des funérailles dignes de ce nom et on l'enterrera ici, dans le jardin du manoir. »

« Yes my lord. »

« Personne ne devra savoir pourquoi elle est morte, ni comment, ni que c'est elle qui a tué Liz. »

« Yes my lord. »

« C'est la dernière fois que j'accepterais une erreur comme celle-là de ta part, Sebastian. »

« Yes my lord. »

« Renvois les invités. Je vais me coucher. »

Dis-je en me tournant pour continuer mon chemin vers le manoir.

Le vent de la nuit m'entoure alors de ses bras de glace. J'avance, droit et fier. L'esprit vidé de toute pensée. La main que j'ai usée pour punir cet imbécile me fait mal.

Le cœur que j'ai usé pour aimer cette femme me fait mal.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de cette aventure... Je vous l'ai dis que cette fiction serait courte ! Mais au moins, comme ça, c'est sûr qu'elle trouve une fin ! :D<p>

Pour ceux qui se poserait la question de pourquoi le dernier chapitre est écrit avec le ''je'' de ciel, je répondrais que c'est parce que je trouvais que de vraiment marquer la fin par le point de vue de Ciel serait une bonne façon de conclure l'histoire afin de tout le monde soit sûr de comprendre les véritables sentiments qu'il éprouve ! Et aussi parce que finalement, c'est lui le ''héros'' de cette histoire ! Comme je l'ai dit pour le chapitre précédent, ces deux derniers chapitres ont été de véritables casse-tête, notamment, et surtout, pour les dialogue ! Car il n'y a presque que ça en fait ! J'avais peur que ce soit trop tiré par les cheveux qu'il excuse trop vite Jane, et de na pas avoir assez montré sa détresse à la fin. Bref, j'avais peur d'en faire trop et de ne pas en dire assez ! Mais je suis plutôt fière de la toute fin !

Donnez-moi vos impression ! Êtes-vous déçus, contents, dubitatifs ? et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me contacter ! Voudriez-vous que je continue les fan fictions de ce genre autour de l'univers de Black Butler ? Et surtout : ALLEZ LIRE MES AUTRES HISTOIRES !

_FERNESS EMEY_


End file.
